The Song of the Sea
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: When Emma Swan finds herself aboard a pirate ship, having run away from her arranged marriage and palace life, she encounters the notorious siren queen, Regina. What happens when, instead of leaving the blonde to her doom, the siren decides to spare Emma's life?


"Look what we have, 'ere!" exclaimed a rugged-looking man, barring his golden teeth at the blonde. His hand latched onto the woman's shoulder then thrusted her body onto the hard wooden floor of the ship, causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

"Please," she begged the man in a weak voice. "I don't mean any harm."

"Of course ye don't! Ye nothin' more 'en a weak lass," he spat. His eyes traveled down the young woman's body. "Though, 'm sure I could think o' some use for ye here on me ship than leavin' ye to t' fishies." He licked his lips, causing the woman's stomach to churn.

Lightning flashed over their heads as a crew member rushed to the man's side, frantic. "Capt'n! We're approachin' t' siren's lair. Do ye wish t' stay course?"

"Aye!" the man snapped. "Need I remind ye o'er mission 'ere–to slay t' foul creature?"

The smaller man visibly shrunk into himself. "Aye, capt'n."

"Now take this 'ere wench t' me cabins. Can't have me any distractions." The captain drew his sword, watching the sky above him fade into darkness.

* * *

"Sorry, lass, but capt'n's orders." The man pulled up the cloth, effectively gagging the blonde. She jolted in her seat, causing the man to stumble backward, but her efforts to escape proved futile–the man having bound her hands behind her back with rope. She cursed inwardly to herself.

A loud noise permeated through the cabin, catching both the crew member and blonde's attention. She watched as the man chased the sound out of the corridor, leaving her the opportunity to plan her escape.

When she had managed to free herself from her restraints, by use of a shard of broken mirror, the blonde headed to the main deck, planning to take down the captain himself. Thankfully, there had been weapons in a nearby section of the man's cabin and she had equipped an iron cutlass. _'Not too shabby.'_

Reaching the main deck, the woman was surprised to see no sign of the captain or his other crew members–having noted ten bodies on the ship prior to her being captured. The muffled noise she had heard before subsided and it appeared as if the storm had passed during her absence. Or so she thought.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded from behind. The blonde's body whipped toward the source, her eyes growing wide at the sight of another female present.

"I-I'm Emma," she stuttered out. The brunette woman eyed her curiously, taking in her appearance.

"You don't appear to belong here, child. What business do you have on this ship?"

Emma shifted nervously under the woman's gaze before responding. "I'm not supposed to be here. I kind of ran away from home."

"Kind of?" the woman chuckled in amusement. "My dear, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." The blonde gulped.

"Where is everyone? Did you kill them?" Though she had just accused the woman of murder, there was no harshness in her tone, only question.

"I did." The brunette nodded, her face morphing into a satisfied smirk.

"You're the siren," Emma concluded.

"I go by many names." The older woman began circling around her as if she were a shark and its prey. "I take on many forms, as well." Pausing directly in front of the blonde, she asked, "How is it you're not afraid of me? You've obviously heard my tale."

Emma tilted her head in thought before responding. "I guess in a way you saved me from them." The blonde referenced toward the array of weapons now littering the ground. The brunette hummed in response.

"I see." After a pause, the woman spoke up again. "I have no ways of returning you back to your land people, but if you want…" The brunette bit her bottom lip nervously. "You could stay with me."

The blonde's eyebrows raised to her hairline at the invitation. "Really?"

"Of course, you'd have to give up your human form and become a siren, as well. But, yes, really." For some reason the blonde intrigued the siren. She hadn't had anyone to share her time with since she'd rescued a young man many years prior in a ship fire, and the woman often found herself lonely in need of companionship.

"Okay," the blonde responded with a smile.

The brunette mirrored the woman's expression. "Okay."

* * *

A year goes by and Emma and the siren queen, Regina, discover they have more in common than they had previously thought. They quickly develop a relationship that soon becomes romantic and one day Emma finds herself pregnant with a baby siren of her own.

No longer does the siren queen terrorize the high seas by luring ships into their doom. In fact, Emma's boat was the last one Regina had ever destroyed, having become satisfied with the life she now lives and no longer gaining pleasure at the expense of others.

Soon the two women welcome a baby boy into their world and teach him how to use his abilities to help sailors, rather than hurt them. Emma uses her powers to warn passing ships of dangerous rocks while Regina helps return survivors of sinking ships to safety.

Although they still come face-to-face with those who want their kind extinct, the women continue to fight to help others. And their son, Henry, aims to do so by writing and recording his mothers' story so that the world can hear the siren's song.


End file.
